Always
by Sir Leon
Summary: Based on the song Always by Panic at the disco.


It was always you

Falling for me

Now there's always time

Calling for me

I'm the light blinking at the end of the road

Blink back to let me know

Sam had been told by various glee member's not to lead Kurt, that he didn't need to fall for another straight boy. Anytime Sam asked who he fell for he never really got an answer only that he was in glee. But Sam agreed none the less that he would never do that to Kurt.

The few weeks following Sam became close to all the glee members, fitting in well with their family dynamic. Kurt sort of became his best friend through all that. He didn't call him a dork, or trouty mouth, or laugh **at **him when he told jokes or did impressions. Rather Kurt laughed along with him understanding a nice bit of his humor. Kurt helped him with homework, watched movies with him and hung out with him. Sam also tried to be a best friend to Kurt. He tagged along when Kurt went shopping, listened when he wanted to talk and tried new healthy food he was making for his dad.

So it really wasn't a surprise that Sam agreed to be Kurt's duet partner. Which lead to the situation he was in now.

"Sam you better not be leading on my boy."Mercedes said hand on one hip the other pointing at his chest.

"Of course not 'Cedes. I told you I wouldn't and I keep my word." Sam replied shaking his head and holding his hands up. Mercedes had found Sam at his locker early Monday morning, her conversion with Kurt still fresh in her mind.

"Mhm so then why did my boy spend two hours last night telling me about it?" she asked raising an eyebrow taking a step closer.

Sam really didn't have an answer for that, besides for the fact that Kurt was starting to crush on him. "I swear I'm not leading him on, I wouldn't hurt him like that. He's my best friend." he told her honestly pleading for her to understand.

"He's my best friend to white boy and I will cut you if you hurt him. So you better date him or let him down easy by the end of the duets." Mercedes spun around at that leaving a scared Sam behide, his thought swirling.

Sam put a lot of thought in what he was going to do. Between working on his duet with Kurt and all the homework he had, he was surprised he got anything done. The fact was he was running out of time. He could see the signs of Kurt's crush on him, and he saw Mercedes glares. He just really didn't want to lose his best friend no matter what he chose to do.

The week was almost over and the last two groups Tina and Mike and Mercedes and Santana were going to preform the next day. Which meant he had to tell Kurt then. Looking through his i-pod he knew he had his song and his answer.

As soon as the groups were done and the clapping stopped Sam's hand shot into the air.

"I have a song I'd like to do." Sam said at Mr. Shue's nodd, getting up at the head of the class.

"Go right ahead Sam." Mr. Shue told him sitting into one of the seats.

"Okay so this is for Kurt." Sam stated glancing over at said boy before giving the band a thumbs up.

_"When the world gets too heavy_

_Put it on my back_

_I'll be your levy_

_You are taking me apart_

_Like bad glue_

_On a get well card_

_It was always you_

_Falling for me_

_Now there's always time_

_Calling for me_

_I'm the light blinking at the end of the road_

_Blink back to let me know"_

As Sam sang he locked eyes with Kurt, watching as the blush started to spread across his cheek's when he realized that Sam knew. Sam hoped his answer would be clear with the last verse that he changed to fit it.

_"It was always me_

_Falling for you_

_Now there's always time_

_Calling for me_

_I'm the light blinking at the end of the road_

_Blink back to let me know_

_(It was always you)_

_Blink back to let me know_

_(It was always you)"_

When Sam finished there was no clapped only silence as the glee club waited for an answer. "Kurt will you go out with me?" Sam asked laying it all out there, as he walked over to stand in front of him.

"O-of course." Kurt answered throwing his arms around Sam in a hug. The club finally started to clapped and call out loudly.

Sam was a man of his word he'd never lead Kurt on.


End file.
